Finding Home
by mindashii
Summary: To Benny, 'finding home', only meant finding home plate. Amanda needed a place to escape her boyfriend. Will they find a home in each other? BennyXOC [ CHAPTER 1 RE-WRITTEN! ]


**Here's the re-written first chapter! c: Let me know if you guys like it, okay? I only received one review when I announced that I was going to be re-writing this story, and that made me sad. Please talk to me guys!~ Also, new readers, some things may seem confusing here, but stuff will be cleared up in future chapters. Enjoy! c:**

* * *

"So, are you coming over now?" I asked my best friend, as we both left the school building. I adjusted the strap of my backpack as we walked down the path to where the buses were waiting to take the students home. Everyone was going insane because it was the last day of school.

Don't get me wrong; I was extremely overjoyed that the end of the school year was here. But I'm not the type of outgoing person to go jumping around and shit. I kicked a pebble near my foot and watched as it went flying.

"No, I can't. My mom wants me home." Hana was my bestest friend in the whole world. Freshman year, she transferred here from South Korea. People didn't want to be friends with her because they couldn't understand her. She knew English, but her accent was really thick. I didn't really have any friends either, so we kind of just became friends naturally. Her accent is nearly gone now-a-days.

Now, it's the end of Sophomore year and we're closer then ever.

I sighed and gave her a pouty look. Hana giggled and bumped my shoulder. "You'll be fine. Jake won't be home, neither will your parents, and you'll have the house to yourself!" Nodding my head, I silently agreed.

My parents and my brother were never home. Jake was always doing something stupid. I never knew what my seventeen year old brother was up-to, but I didn't care. My parents were really rich, to put it lightly. My mother was the CEO of a clothing company, and my father was the owner of a string of fancy restaurants. I didn't let my families wealth status affect me, though.

I looked around and saw the sun shining bright. I smiled as Hana and I walked to our bus. Everything seemed fine in the world. Now if Emmett left me alone this summer, (highly unlikely), then everything would be perfect.

The bus dropped me off a block away from my house. I ran down the street and to my front door, taking my key out of my pocket in the process. Once I unlocked the door, stepped inside, and threw my backpack, I ran up to my room. I flopped down on my bed.

What should I do on this fine day? I didn't feel like doing anything crazy yet... The logical solution would be to watch a movie. I jumped off of my bed and dropped in front of my movie collection. Running my fingers over the DVD spines, I tried to pick what movie to watch.

I mostly had classics. The Breakfast Club, The Outsiders, Pretty in Pink, Adventures in Babysitting... _Here's one I haven't seen in awhile_.

Smiling, I pulled out the Sandlot. Suddenly, a rush of memories came to me as I stared at the DVD cover. I was reminded of my time on the little league baseball time, when I was ten. When I was seven, I joined the team, and it wasn't easy. I was the only girl on the team, and I was constantly bullied.

Whenever I watched this movie back then, I was always inspired to keep playing. _I thought it was unfair that Benny Rodriguez wasn't on my team_. I giggled to myself.

I had the biggest crush on Benny. Thinking about it was weird, because he's only about 13-14 in the movie, and I'm now 15. But I still thought he was cute.

Shaking my head, I put the movie in the DVD player, made some popcorn, and prepared myself to see the one and only Benny Rodriguez.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up from my uncomfortable position on my bed. My eye-sight was still blurry, so I sat and waited for it to adjust. I could clearly see that it was dark outside, though. _What's going on? _I thought to myself.

I looked towards the only source of light in my room, my TV. With my eye sight better, I could see that the Sandlot was still on. I must've replayed it.

I moved to get up, so I could turn the TV off, but as soon as I did, my stomach growled. More liked roared. I put my hands over my belly, and looked to my clock.

My jaw dropped. It was one in the freaking morning! I shook my head in disbelief, and then sulked when I realized I missed dinner. I made my way out into the hallway, determined to get the kitchen and have some freaking leftovers, or anything.

When I was almost to the stairs leading down to kitchen, I heard a bang. And then another. And then another.

It sounded like it was coming from the closet in the hallway. Curious, I paused and waited.

BANG. BANG.

_What the hell is going on?_ Nervously I grabbed my little league bat (I still kept it for protection), and slowly made my way towards the closet.

Once I neared closer, I heard voices that oddly sounded familiar.

"Ugh, get off me Squints!"

"Yeah yeah, you're like on top of us all, Squints!"

"Gee, I'm sorry you weenies!"

"Where are we anyways?"

That name, those voices... it couldn't be... I reached my arm towards the door knob, but I was scared about what would be behind the door. I had a theory... but it couldn't possibly be true.

I decided to just get it over with, so I yanked the door open. I raised the bat above my head, in preparation to hit whatever was in there.

There were four dudes in my closet. And all of us started to scream bloody murder.


End file.
